A golden heart
by TheMinionAppreciationSociety
Summary: set 3 years after the birth of renesmee a new family-the scott's-move into la push. Amanda scott is soon befriended by jacob black, and soon discovers the wolf pack and a secret that has bound seth to her. But does she have a secret to hide too.....?
1. Prologue

_How do you live with yourself when you know not who you are but who you are supposed to be._

_You know of powers from comic books and stories, powers or abilities that allow you to pass through solid objects; teleport through space; control objects with your mind or even being able to summon animals to your aid. _

_These are powers of imagination, for we can only imagine what it might feel like to do any of that._

_Worst of all is when in knowing yourself you have to control that power; for the power that you have is the power over fire, water, wind and earth._

_With such strong powers to hand you have to live upon a lie. Of which the lie that you live on keeps you alive, but living upon a lie when it is a brittle plastic mask is one lie to much._

_There are sayings that go around once in a while and it is said that when a child of immense power is born into a world that child will only have the life span of exactly ten years. but there was one child who out lived their life span and has been living for 13 years since birth quite happily, there is a prophecy of this child, it is said that when the Childs life collides with another all-if there are any-secrets will be reviled which will put the child and their family in terrible danger._


	2. when the stars speak

Forks. A great town that holds many mysteries, but this story doesn't start there. This story takes place on a winters night in Forks' small neighbouring town. La push.

All is quiet and the air is still, but one lonely boy still sits upon the rocky La push beach, his chin rests on his knees and his arms are wrapped around his legs. His ears pick up every small sound that goes past.

The scurry of a mouse, the flapping wings of a bird or the cry of an eagle. All sounds that are nice to hear.

Then his ears tune into the sound of his pack brothers moving down the beach towards him, his muscles tense and all senses attune to the walking of the wolf pack.

_In front is Jacob, then behind him is Paul and Sam, behind are Leah, Jared, Quil and Embry._

This boy can pick up the faintest of movements and can tell where in the pack each of them stand, plus they always walk in that formation anyway.

"Seth" one of them called out to their brother. There was no response that came from Seth's blank expression.

"Oh! Seth. What the matter?" another called.

They finally made it to their sorrowful pack brother. There was a aerie silence and Leah was the first to break it.

Leah placed her hand on Seth's shoulder "Seth. Mum has been worried sick these past days, you never fazed so we had no idea where you had gone" Leah was a strong girl and rarely cried but over the last couple of days two or three tears had been shed for Seth.

"Seth please. Talk to me I… can't believe I am actually saying this… I have been worried about you… please Seth come home" Leah was now begging her brother but shill he showed no emotion.

"Leah you tried your best. Let me talk to him" Leah nodded and let Jacob past. He sat down on the smooth rocks next to Seth and rested back on his hands.

"Seth what's the matter? It will feel a lot better to get it off your chest"

Seth opened his mouth and spoke in a whisper to Jacob "they have to go" he was gritting his teeth as if holding in anger, but the way that he was curled up in a ball made him look vulnerable and weak.

"brothers…and sister please leave me and Seth to talk I will report back later" the rest of the pack nodded to Jacob and begun to walk of the beach.

As soon as they had left the shore Seth relaxed a bit but didn't pull away from his curled up position.

"Ok Seth. They have now gone, so tell me what the matter?"

"I have been waiting for this night for approximately 4 weeks now, and when this night comes I get nothing but disappointment"

"What do you mean?"

Two years ago today I found that cave on the cliff side do you remember it?" Jacob nodded.

"Remember the markings, on the walls?"

"Yes but wh-"

"I was intrigued as to what they meant. I found a book and translated it. But that's where it gets scary, 'cause it was actually addressed to me. I wrote down what it meant. Here read this" Seth handed a piece of paper to Jacob and Jacob begun to read.

Seth the speaker of water, hear my words. You must read quick and read well this is a message of great power. On the tenth moon of each month you will be spoken to by the starts they will reveal to you what you have been looking for and the secrets to your wolf pack.

"The person who wrote it obviously knew I was coming" Seth said. Jacob handed the paper back Seth who was now standing.

"But have the stars spoken to you?"

"Yes they have. They told me to keep returning"

"Was that all?"

"No. well… no they told me what I was searching for"

"What was that?"

"If you would let me finish I would tell you" Jacob made the action of zipping his mouth.

"thank you. It told me that I was looking for someone to imprint on. I know what you would say 'it's just another decision taken away from you' but .. I hadn't thought about it but when the starts told me I just knew I wanted it…it was really weird"

"but why"

"You can't tell a normal girl about the wolf thing can you? No you can't, and I have seen they way all of you look into the eyes of the person you have imprinted on, there is a love there but a love that binds you so tight that you can't break away from it. To have that for me would be another world" Seth let out a deep sigh "but once again the stars have not spoken and I am imprinted-less"

By then Seth had started walking slowly to the shore line.

Jacob ran after him took him by the solders spun him around and made Seth face him.

"I know you well Seth. And it is most likely you will not listen to a word I say but I have one question. How do you not know that she has come how can you say that she is not here already?"

"I can't… wait I can feel the winds changing so for once I think your right…." Suddenly Seth's world went blank and at 1:05 am Seth fell to the cold stones of la push beach.


	3. the cloaked people will come

authur's note: hope this pleases the public, if i doesn't i am truely sorry and will make a great effort to improve my next chapter. Thanks to all the people who left comments about the last chapter.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, in a smallish town called Walthamstow a young girl prepares her school homework. This young girl is not the prettiest, strongest or the bravest girl, but she still has a heart of pure gold.

Her family holds a secret. But a strong secret that is bound between each and every one of them as they all have the same secret to hide.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Amanda would you go answer that?" Ms. Scott called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes mum" she calls back. Amanda was about to open the door when her annoying trout of a brother gets to the door first and opens it. Once he has opened it he wished he hadn't because standing at the door is a covered in a silk black cloak

"Amanda Scott? That is your name? yes?" the women says.

"Yes.. who are you?" the women in the cloak suddenly shut the door behind her and pulled Amanda into the lounge. The women began to speak quickly to Amanda as if her message was very important.

"Amanda Scott listen now, you must leave now. Your family are being followed by a government agency. They will come for you in the next couple of days you have to leave" the women pulls back her hood and carries on "My name is Sarah I have powers like you and your family. I can read the future now trust me leave"

"Amanda who was it" Ms. Scott called while making her way down the stairs with a pile of washing. Amanda's mother walks into the lounge, sees Sarah and nearly drops to the floor but was caught by Nicholas

Sarah helps Amanda's mother back to her feet and begins to give her the rest of the information.

"Hello I have come to inform you of a terrible danger. There are people coming for you. I have already bought you plane tickets. You must leave today. There is a car parked out side you must ride that to the airport.

"One of my colleagues will meet you there he will help you the rest of the way. Pack clothes for 3-4 days and leave. I myself and others will help to transport your belongings to your new home. Now I must leave. Do as I say and live or you will die" Sarah left through the front door and ran down the street.

had to sit down and take some soothing breaths before she could decide what to do.

"Nicholas tell Daddy, Charlie and Alex to pack things for 4 days, if they ask why say that mum will explain soon, but that there is no time to explain now. Amanda you do the same. Once your bag is packed put it in the car. We are to leave as soon as possible" said before pushing herself of the sofa and making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Soon the Scott house hold was full of them rushing around from room to room gathering the essentials that they needed.

#

was driving, Amanda's father had the map in his lap and her three brothers were being informed as to where they were going.

"Does this mean it's goanna be a big new adventure?" asked Nicholas.

"No stupid we are running away from the authorities" Alex said slapping Nicholas round the head.

"Alex don't hit Nick. what did he do?" Amanda asked.

"He was being stupid" Said Alex Trying to hit her too.

Meanwhile Charlie was practicing or also know as '_showing off'_ the fact that he could summon animals to his command. Then Alex begun to join in showing Charlie how much better he was at it. Eventually the arguing ceased.

Mr and were still working out which way it was to the airport. Nicholas had put his iPod on, Charlie and Alex where still trying to see who was the best a summoning animals and Amanda begun to form a storm cloud above their heads to show how boring they were being.

With a lot more effort than first thought they made it to the airport. Just outside the entrance to the airport was a man in a black cloak just like the women who had visited them. There was something odd about him. It was as if he was invisible to everyone except the Scott family.

_Maybe he has a power just like Sarah's…any hoo we should go over. _Amanda thought but that wasn't a top priority so she forgot about it pretty quickly.

There was a lot going on at the airport entrance with families walking In and out constantly and thought all the hustle and bustle her parents hadn't seen him so she had to guide them to where he was standing.

"You must be the Scott family follow me" they all followed him, he walked straight past the front desk, then the scanning machine why they weren't getting caught was a mystery. All of them were looking around worriedly wondering when someone would notice, but nobody did.

He suddenly stopped and spun around to face them "we will now be boarding the plain just act normally and nothing funny, meaning no use of powers ok?"

Everyone nodded but it was obvious that that warning was concentrated at Nick and Nick only.

The Scott family and their guide boarded the plane. Their seats were near the back of the plane and were all close together. Amanda sat next to the guide, sat next to Mr. Scott and the three boys sat in the middle row.

"You are Amanda Scott yes?" he asked.

"Yes what's your name?" Amanda asked.

"I am called Jessie. It will be a long flight Amanda get some sleep."

"ok" Amanda said before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. New soil

Amanda was awoken by the rock of the plane as it landed on the tarmac at the airport.

"Amanda it's time you woke up" Jessie said soothing Amanda as she begun to stretch her limbs.

Amanda had had a restless sleep and was still tired as she walked through the terminal helped along by Jessie, then she looked as if she was about to faint as she was helped into the car by Alex.

"Sleep now Amanda it will make you better" Ms Scott soothed as Amanda begun to fall asleep again.

By the time Amanda woke up again it was still an hours journey to the Scott's final destination. Meanwhile Amanda thought of all the memories she had left behind. Unfortunately her family had kept them selves to them selves so there weren't many memories that Amanda enjoyed thinking about.

"Jessie where are we going?" Amanda asked noticing the changing scenery.

"We are going to a small town called la push" Jessie answered "this is on request of Sarah as she has seen that it will be a great help to your family"

"Do they have Forests?" Alex butted in.

"Yeah are there lots of animals around?" Charlie asked.

"Yes there is a humongous forest and lots of beaches around, so you can practice your influences on water animals as well" Jessie chuckled.

"Awesome" they replied in unison.

"So this house how 'big' is it?" Amanda's mum asked Jessie.

"Well it is a new model and is the largest in the town. It's just been built. It has I master bedroom and there are four other bedrooms for the children. It has a huge garden and opens out on to the forest. It gives you all the space to use your powers freely" Jessie Explained.

Ms Scott was flabbergasted at the description that Jessie had given and soon begun to fidget on her seat because of how eager she was to get to this amazing new house.

Mr Scott begun to talk to Jessie but Amanda didn't listen to what they were saying. Instead she watched the trees pass by the car window, and watched the birds as they were manipulated by Alex and Charlie to fly along side the car as it sped thought the small town of forks.

Amanda didn't notice when the car pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant, so she had to be shaken back into the present by Alex.

"Amanda we need to eat, and you need to get out of the car" he said shaking her.

"Oh sorry" Amanda replied stepping out of the car. While walking to the restaurant Amanda bumped into a thin faced man with blonde curly hair, the thing that stuck out most about the man was the fact that he had amber eyes.

"Sorry, clumsy me" she said walking around him and after her family. He on the other hand said nothing and carried on walking to his car where his family-Amanda presumed- was waiting for him.

Jessie having seen Amanda nock into that lad walked over to her and pulled her by the arm into the restaurant.

"Amanda if you see them again stay well out of there way. Did you see that bronze haired guy? He can read minds, the one you bumped into can manipulate emotions, and the short girl with the black hair she can read the future but not like Sarah can.

"Sarah reads the definite future but the girl only sees what might happen, and that last girl standing with the Bronze haired guy she is…well I didn't find out cause I couldn't read her mind. But like I said before keep away from them. They may have powers like yours but they are not like you they are something more…I just don't know what that is" Jessie whispered to Amanda. Amanda listened to every word and listened to everything that he was saying.

They finished in the restaurant and set off again now heading straight for la push, as soon as they passed the first houses in la push Amanda felt an ease run over her as if her body knew she was home.

Eventually they made it to the house. Amanda stepped out of the car and said "Oh fun new soil" then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man about 19 years old step walk out of the neighbouring house and she retorted "oh look were the new exhibit in the museum, soon the whole neighbourhood will be out to see us"

"Don't be rude" hitting her mother said hitting her round the back of the head.

"Owww!"

"Serves you right Amanda shouldn't have been rude" Alex said trying to hit her round the back of the head as well. Amanda walked up the small flight of stone stairs and stepped inside the house, then her mother suddenly passer her three boxes to haul up the stairs.

"Amanda take those boxes to your room and them come and help unpack the stuff for the kitchen"

Amanda made her way up the stairs very slowly and found that there was only one room left because her brothers had stolen the others. Her room wasn't very big but wasn't to small either, there was only one window that would slide upwards. Unfortunately when Amanda went to open it the window just slide down again, so she had to unpack some of her books to use as stops to keep the window open. Then she tried pulling the blinds down then soon discovered that they were actually broken.

"That's a job for Alex" she mumbled to herself. The she walked down the long stair case and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Amanda dear would you take this too our neighbours I want to appear friendly, here remember this to say to them when they open the door, ok?" Ms Scott said handing Amanda a food basket and note with some scribbled words on it.

"Go on then Amanda go give them the food basket" Said her mother pushing her out of the door and before Amanda knew it she was standing on the door step of her new neighbours about to hopefully make a new friend. _Oh god I am now going to die, just smile Amanda, grit your teeth and smile._


	5. An english thing

Author's note: sorry this chapter i don't think is that good so sorry if it is a dissapointment. Thanks to every one who commented on last chapter. happy reading XD

Amanda knocked at the door and waited. She stood there waiting for about a minute when the door was opened by the young man she had seen earlier. Once she had realised that the door was open she fumbled in her pocket for the piece of paper and begun to read it out.

"Hello I am your new Neighbour, my family an I would like to present you with a food basket"-Amanda thrust the food basket into the mans arms- "to show how much we like it here is this small town. We hope to invite you round for dinner at some point but if you don't want to come that is fine to" Amanda shoved the piece of paper in her back pocket and begun to walk back to her house.

"Wait" the man called "Amanda, thanks for the basket. My names Jacob, did u want to come over for a chat?" Jacob said running after her.

"No sorry can't, need to help the family unpack"

"oh well to bad. Talk another time then"

"what ever" Amanda said not bothering to turn around and wave goodbye.

#

"Jacob, who was that?" Billy called from the front room.

"The new neighbours, they gave us a food basket" Jacob said putting the basket on the kitchen table.

"A food what?"

"food basket probably some sort of English thing"

"They are English?"

"Yeah they are. Maybe we should invite them for dinner sometime."

"Maybe. Jacob there is something about them that feels strange to me, I want you to find out-"

"Ahh dad I would rather make a friend than a new enemy"

"Oh alright then do what you want, but first of all I want you to keep an eye on that family there is something funny about them and I don't know what it is. Now go call a meeting you need to inform the rest of the pack"

"Yes dad" Jacob said before running out the back door and into the deep undergrowth of the la push forest.

#

"I'm back mum" Amanda shouted walking back into her house.

"Oh that's nice dear, we have finished unpacking for today so you can now go explore the local forest if you want"

"Thanks mum. Where are Alex, Charlie and Nick?"

"They are already outside"

"Ok that's cool thanks again mum"

"be careful"

"Yes mum" Amanda called before closing the back door.

Amanda was walking through the forest, over fallen logs, through rain sodden leaves and listening for any news that the wind could bring her.

_Amanda..amanda…_it whispered _there is something coming when you hear the snap of a twig catch the living creature, listen Amanda and do as we say……_

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her, using the fact that she could control the forest she smacked her hand down on the forest floor and caught the thing in the grasp of a vine.

"Let me go Amanda it's not nice to use your powers" she had caught nick and he was struggling to get out of the clutch of the vine.

"shouldn't have scared me, you my dear little tadpole have been scaring the wind and the forest"

"How do you know Amanda? the forest doesn't talk"

"unfortunately for your small insignificant brain they do actually talk to me" she set him on the floor and patted his head as she walked past "now run along and don't try and jump up on me again"

"Yes Amanda" Nick said before vanishing into mid air.

Amanda carried on walking, she was surprisingly good on her feet.

_Amanda you will be coming to a small field, once you are there sit in the middle and reach all of your sense to the forest, you will discover a lot of things now go._

"Thank you wind, I bless you and hope that it will bring you great speed when needed" Amanda said out loud letting the wind wisp her hair around her face.

Amanda carried on walking for another minute or two and sure enough there was a small field of sorts. In the field were small flowers some we withering so Amanda went passed them gently touched the top of each flower, soon enough the field was thriving with colour.

She then went and found the middle, moved the flowers out of her way before sitting down cross-legged with her eyes closed. Amanda relaxed and gave her sense to the forest, soon she was able to feel the soft thud of her brothers moving around the forest and the birds as they swooped and dived from tree to tree.

Then she feet something weird, she felt the paws of wolves but they were not too large to be wolves, and they were definitely not bears. Soon she could hear them breathing and they were getting closer to her position.

_Amanda be ready the werewolves have caught your sent and they are coming for you._ With the winds advise spinning around in her head she stood up and readied her self for a confrontation with Werewolves.


	6. Alone

autor's note:sorry about the last time i tried to publish this, this is the real chapter. happy reading ;D

The wolves appeared from the forest growling and snapping at her, but they were only advancing slowly so Amanda had a short time to think. She had no ideas and the wolf pack were beginning to advance quicker.

At first gut reaction Amanda stumbled backwards, the wolf back were nearly upon her when she made the split second decision to turn and run.

Amanda begun to run for her life and would every so often throw part of the forest behind her to block the wolf packs path, but nothing was slowing them down.

Amanda was beginning to worry for her life, so instead of continuing she suddenly stooped and spun around to face the pack.

The packs eyes burned into her own so but she had to looked away. Then she thrust her two hands against the floor and caught every wolf in the grasp of a surrounding tree.

"Speak! You foul creatures of darkness, Speak before you are killed by the forest that I control" Amanda shouted. The wolves begun to whimper and whine, some even tried to thrash out, but that made the vines constrict around their bodies.

"What do you want with me?" Amanda said through gritted teeth. She them looked into the eyes of every creature. The creature who was held by a huge oak tree begun to change and had soon taken the form of a human.

Amanda saw him and gasped at him, it was as if she was having the breath taken away from her.

"your.. your… no.. you can't be…" Amanda begun to mumble, then she released the control on the forest so all the wolves feel to the ground with a crash, then she ran. Away from the wolf pack ,away from her home and into the neighbouring town of forks.

Amanda was now sitting on a branch at the to of a tree and was speaking to the wind.

_It's couldn't have been Jacob, it's impossible… my brothers would have known._

_But your brothers have never seen him… _sung the wind

_It is true but-_

_Run Amanda run something has picked up your trail again. _Amanda did as the wind had said and swung from branch to brunch until she was on the ground, then she began to run again.

She had not been told who was following her but with the thought of that pack of wolves after her it really didn't matter, all she knew was that Jacob was a wolf and if she didn't get far enough away she would soon be a wolfs dinner.

Amanda had been running for about half an hour and was soon beginning to tire, but Amanda didn't want to stop moving so she changed into a very slow walk.

Amanda didn't like being away from her family, she felt all alone, but she had no choice because if she ever ventured back she would be eaten alive by a pack of eight hungry wolves.

"Alone Amanda… alone… that's where you are now… alone Amanda… in the middle of the forest alone…" Amanda repeated to her self as she walked through the cold dark forest.

_Amanda now you are truly alone…_ whistled the wind.

"what is that supposed to mean? I can't be alone you are still hear?" she called out.

_Amanda...your are alone because you don't believe that there is anyone here…and when you don't believe…we just dwindle away… _then the many voices of the wind were gone and she was true alone.

She wasn't just thinking it she could feel it, it was as if all the warmth had been stripped from her body, there was no one and nothing to comfort her.

_Maybe the wind is wrong, maybe I still have the power over the other old elements_… so Amanda tried to make a flower grow from the ground but the earth was not responding.

_Alright so maybe not earth, but what about fire? _she tried to conjure a flame from the air, but again nothing.

_I must be able to control water…_and again nothing happened.

"For now I am truly… alone" she let out quiet sobs as tears trickled down her cheek. She was soon curled up upon the cold wet ground with her chin resting on her knees.

She begun to rock backwards and forwards and repeated to herself "'when you are truly alone the living do not respond and you become cold from skin to bone'… Amanda alone… Amanda alone…" Soon Amanda begun to look like a metal asylum patient, what with her rocking and repeating one phrase over and over again.

Amanda was soon so cold that she had to start moving again, but where does she go? She didn't know her way around forks and had no idea where she was, but despite all odds she begun to walk again.

Soon Amanda was as pale as a piece of paper and was exhausted out of tiredness, but even with the cold that went through her whole body she carried on walking and walking not knowing where she was going or where she was heading for.

Amanda began to stumble over small rocks and dead leaves and tears were still streaming down her face. Suddenly Amanda's world went blank and she fell to the wet floor of the forest.

#

"Bella who is that?" Alice said pulling Bella towards a body that was lying on the forest floor.

"Where? Who?" Bella said swivelling around to try and see what Alice was looking at.

"There. that girl lying on the floor over there" Alice and Bella walked over to the body.

"She looks half dead" Said Bella.

"I know, We should probable get her into some warmth"

"Yeah that's a good idea" agreed Bella.


	7. a warm chest

Amanda felt cold embrace of a women picking her up from the forest floor. The woman was pulling Amanda away from her element …away from where she felt safe.

Amanda suddenly began to thrash out towards the women, kicking and punching in hope that she would be put down; instead she was dropped and hit the floor with a loud thump that sent birds flying from the trees.

Amanda heard the faint chatter of the two women.

"Bella, she is waking up we must go" said Alice pulling Bella away.

"You can go Alice, but I want make sure that she is across the Quileute border"

"Ok, but don't come crying to me when your mauled by a wolf" said Alice disappearing into the trees.

"I know Alice, I know" Bella sighed pulling the girl into her arms again. Amanda eyes began to open and her eyes fell upon the face of a young woman about 18 or 19.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked looking intently at Amanda's face.

"Amanda Scott" she mumbled blinking rapidly.

"Go to sleep Amanda, you'll soon be home" said Bella gently rocking her arms like trying to rock a baby to sleep.

#

"_Seth, were you going?" Said Jacob running after Seth._

"_To find that girl…Amanda… I think" he answered._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I think she is my imprint"_

"_What?! How do you know that?"_

"'_Cause…You know what it's like. It's feels like a pull on your chest, like you're attached to wires that are pulling you to one place"_

"_How do you know where she is?"_

"_I know… 'Cause I can feel it"_

"_what we all runnin' for?" interrupted Leah "oh no you have to be joking…Seth…Oh my you've imprinted" she said letting out a ripple of wolf laughter"_

"_I have to tell the guys" she said pulling away and running back towards la push._

"_No-"Seth said but she had already fazed._

"_They can't know Jacob, they can't_

"_They are goanna know at some point plus your not goanna be able to hide it from them"_

"_True"_

"_Seth be careful your goanna cross Cullen land soon-"_

"_Yeah I know, but she's on the other side" Seth interrupted._

"_I can go over and find her"_

"_No need she is being move by one of the vampires, I can smell it"_

"_Ok Seth" Jacob said hesitantly._

"_Wait" Seth suddenly skidded to a stop, but Jacob didn't realise and accidently crashed into Seth. There were yelps of pain and growling before they were running along the Quileute border again._

"_Idiot! You knocked me over, I now have a scar where you bit me now" said Seth._

"_What?! You stopped too quickly plus where did I bite you?"_

"_On the front paw, now I'm running with a limp"_

"_Shouldn't have stopped so quickly-"_

"_Should have been watching were you were going but no-"_

"_You should have warned me-"_

"_Stop!" said Seth stopping abruptly, making Jacob jump over him. "Is that a better warning?" asked Seth._

"_Thanks" Jacob said shaking the wet leaves from his fur._

"_Wait! Don't move your about to step on Amanda" said Seth fazing and pulling on his shorts. Amanda was curled up on the floor fast asleep, her thick ruby hair curled around her face._

"See, Look that's were you bit me" said Seth pointing to his hand were a silver scar was now appearing.

"Common Seth, It's only a scratch" Jacob said pulling on his trousers.

_Seth, nice name_ Amanda thought trying to curl into an even smaller ball.

Seth picked Amanda up, then she begun to shiver and stir in his arms so he pulled her closer to his chest.

Amanda was cold from skin to bone and loved the warmth that radiated off of Seth's chest. She moved closer to his chest and put a cold hand over his beating heart, she sighed at the feel of it under her finger tips.

When Seth felt Amanda move closer to him, he tightened his grip around her body, to stop her from falling. Then she put her cold pail hand over his heart, his heart suddenly jumped but it didn't seem to matter to Amanda as she sighed out of satisfaction.

_Well done Amanda, you never gave up your life to the coldness that you feel when you are truly alone. Once again well done. _Whispered the wind as it whistled around her face making her smile.

"Well done Seth, you found her" said Jacob breaking the prolonged silence.

"Thanks" Seth replied never moving his eyes from Amanda's. "Where we going Jacob?"

"Don't know but hopefully Jared will" said Jacob waving at Jared who was jogging up the pavement.

"Hi Jared, what's the matter?" Jacob asked Jared.

"There is a meeting on the beach and you're needed, oh" Jared looked around Jacob and spotted Seth still carrying Amanda "Seth I heard, seems you've already got onto a good start".

"Thanks Jared, tell them we are coming" said Jacob laying a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Ok, see you at the meeting" Jared begun to run back down the road towards la push beach.

"Bye" Jacob and Seth called after him.


	8. the wolf of sand

author's note:u might recognise the an idea of stephanie meyers in a small part of this chapter but to be clear it's her idea, and the charecters. happy reading xD and please comment cause i really want to know what you think of it so far.

Seth's arms relaxed as he rolled Amanda into her bed, compared to him she looked so frail. Her thin face and pail skin made her look practically half dead.

Seth brushed her wet hair from her face, bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Then he jumped out the window and disappeared into the forest.

Amanda was in a field with a sand coloured wolf laying next to her, it's head on it paws. She cuddled into its warm fur. The wolf moved and begun to lick Amanda's hands, as if cleaning them of a substance. Then once he had finished he licked Amanda's face. Amanda giggled and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, then snuggled into his fur again and fell asleep.

Amanda was awoken by the tap, tap of rain on her window.

"I just got away from London and the rain follows me" she said aloud walking to the window and opening it. She stuck her hand out into the poring rain and felt the cold drops cool her hand. Next she pulled a chair to the window and watched the raindrops as they ran down the window betting on which raindrop would get to the bottom first.

Suddenly Seth appeared from the forest, he was drenched and had only shorts on. Seth climbed up the tree next to Amanda window and climbed into her room.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Amanda asked wrapping her quilt around his shoulders.

"I just wanted to be with you" he said looking at her face lovingly.

"Oh…thanks" Amanda said sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Actually I came to…I smell…" Seth said moving towards the door "vampire" he said sourly.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda said walking after Seth.

"On the other side of the door" he exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly the door was flung open by Jessie.

"I thought I smelt you dog" Jessie said bitterly walking over to Amanda and putting himself between her and Seth..

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked again.

"Amanda go check on you family" Seth said never looking away from Jessie. Amanda did as Seth told her, she came back pail faced. She walked over to Seth and threw her arms around him sobbing. There was silence in the room apart from Amanda's sobbing.

"What did you with them?" Amanda said sourly looking at Jessie.

"They are safe" said Jessie giving a grin of pleasure.

"What did you do with them?" she asked again pulling away from Seth and walking towards Jessie.

"Why should I tell you the dog with just go and tell his puppy friends" Jessie answered.

"Forget the fact that Seth is here or I will pull you apart," she said evilly "where did you put them?" she shouted.

"Like I said before they are safe" Jessie said still as calm as ever.

"To a leech like you anywhere is safe" interrupted Seth taking a step towards Jessie.

"If you must know, they are with the Volturi, in Volterra" Jessie said moving back towards the door.

"why? Why are they there?" Amanda asked. Jessie didn't answer but pulled Amanda into his arms and ran down the stairs and out the house. soon a sand coloured werewolf was bounding down the stairs towards Jessie, the wolf knocked Jessie of his feet, which knocked Amanda out of Jessie's arms into the nearby holly bushes.

All of a sudden Jessie was cowering beneath this great wolf "alright, alright I'll tell you, just get this hound off of me"

Amanda walked over to Seth-wolf and stroked his neck, then he backed away from Jessie. Jessie sat up and began to explain to Amanda.

"It was the Voltui, they would have killed me other whys, I had to do what they said" Jessie let out nervous laughter and carried on "they asked me to find a family, that were special, a family like yours, it was just coincidence that the authority were after you"

"So when you said you could read minds you were lying to me" Amanda asked still stroking Seth.

"Well more or less…yes, but I have a different power, I can tell the powers of vampires or humans before they become vampires, I can't remember now what I did to anger the volturi but that's the not the point your family is safe that's all you need to know. Now that I have told you I can go now, yes?" Jessie said wearily getting to his feet. "Nice doggy" he said walking over to Seth and timidly tapping his head. Seth let out a low growl which made Jessie yelp.

"Yes you can go, but promise me one thing" Amanda said still stroking Seth.

"Anything for you and your…dog" Jessie said shakily.

"You are not allowed to touch another animal, or plant until you are on another continent completely, and no draining humans of blood"

"Well…actually. if you haven't noticed I have Golden eyes, I drink the blood of animals not like the Volturi who drink human blood"

"What ever just go…or I'll set Seth on you" she warned watching his face drain from fear.

"No need for that bye" and Jessie was gone into the trees and away from Amanda and Seth.

"Common Seth, we have a lot to discuss, so do what ever you do and become human again" she said nestling her face into his neck, which made him purr from satisfaction.


	9. vAmpire

Autor's note: thanks to any one who commented on the last reading. please comment if you think that there is anything that i should change about this chapter.

"So your saying that the one person who you had trusted your life, and your families life with actually turned out to be the same person who is has put them in deadly danger?" Asked Jacob, looking Amanda straight in the eyes.

"How many more time is it needed to be said?" she said yawning and curling into a tighter ball.

Amanda, the wolf pack and a family, called the Cullens, sat upon a cliff top around a fire. The wolves were relaxed and some were just meandering around the fire. The Cullens on the other hand, were tense, but their faces showed no emotion, in one way they looked peaceful, in another, they were forces that had limitless power and were almost indestructible.

"Amanda, your giving me a headache" The Bronze haired man lifted his head and looked at Amanda. Then he stood up and walked around the circle to where Amanda was sitting then sat down next to her.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he put his hand out towards Amanda. Amanda just stared at his hand. "Or don't they teach the English to shake hands any more" He chuckled.

To Amanda those words felt like a cold cup of water being poured over her head. "Oh sorry, My names Amanda Scott" She said shaking his hand. "You said I was giving you a head ache, what did you mean?"

"Oh…Well I guess Jessie already told you what his power is right?"

"Yeah, you can read minds"

"Yep, except yours and Bella's you see that girl over there?" Edward was pointing to a brown haired girl who was talking quietly to a small black haired girl.

"Yes"

"Can't read her mind either, I have no idea why your giving me a head ache just happen to"

"Your like Jessie, aren't you? You're a vampire, like he was"

"Yes"

"Your like Jessie, you have golden eyes, that means you only drink animal blood" Amanda was now looking into the fire, but could feel the heat of Edward's eyes upon her cheek"

"You pick up things quickly, don't you? I heard, from the wolf pack, that you could…like control the elements…I mean like water, fire, wind and earth"

"What?" Amanda said alarmed. Seth suddenly broke away from his conversation with Sam and ran over to Amanda.

"Every thing ok?" he said watching Edward's expression.

"Yeah…Seth, every things fine" Amanda said stroking Seth's arm to calm him down. Seth walked back over to Sam and resumed his conversation.

Amanda hadn't realised but the small confrontation between Seth and Edward had made every one stop.

"I mean, is it true? Can you?" Edward said following Amanda's gaze. Amanda was looking at Seth and how the way his posture had suddenly changed from relaxed to very, very tense.

"He is very protective you know" Edward said.

Amanda started twiddling her thumbs and looked at her feet. "You want to watch me control fire, I can make a small flame crawl along the floor" she said watching Edward's features as they reacted to the voices in his head.

"Sure" he said breaking away his concentration on Seth.

So Amanda did as She had said and made a small flame crawl along the ground towards her, then made it join again with the fire.

"Who are the Volturi?" Amanda asked.

"They are the "royal family" for vampires" said a voice. Amanda hadn't realised that almost all the Cullens had moved to form a small circle around her.

"I'm Carlisle" the man said again putting out his had just as Edward had done "This is Esme" he pointed to a women and Amanda shook her hand "That's Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Reneesme" he said moving around the circle. Amanda shook hands with every one.

"We're going to be great friends" Said Reneesme taking Amanda's hands in hers.

"Amanda if you could show us your other powers, if that would be possible?" Carlisle said smiling at Amanda.

"Ermm sure" Amanda showed them how she could save a flower from withering, and how she could make a sudden wind come, then like she had shown Edward she showed them how she made fire crawl along the floor. Then lastly she made a pipe of water flow up the cliff side and into a small puddle by her feet.

"Guys I now your having fun watching Amanda control the forces of nature, but we need to come up with a way of saving her family" Jacob said and made an emphasis on the word 'her'.

The cullens moved away from the Amanda and joined the circle around the fire. Amanda, on the other hand, was pulled into the forest by Seth.

"Seth where are we going" She said walking over logs and tripping over hidden stones.

"Your going home, Amanda, you need some sleep" Said Seth pulling her into his arms. Amanda didn't argue, but watched as the trees soon turned into road, and the road soon turned into houses.

Eventually she was in her house and was making her way up the stairs, very unsteady on her feet. She practically feel into her room and had to pull herself onto her bed.

"Go to sleep Amanda" Seth said stroking Amanda's hair tenderly.

"No" she said and pouted. "You don't like Edward do you?"

"Yes I do" Seth said, flabbergasted by Amanda's accusation.

"But you got angry with him this after noon, then you went al tense and stuff" she said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Just go to sleep Amanda" Seth said pulling the duvet over her. As soon as Amanda's head was on the pillow she was asleep obviously she was more tired than she first thought.


	10. Love and Headaches

Autor's note: he he he xD happy reading

Amanda was woken by the ringing of her home phone.

"who would be calling at…" -she rolled over, picked up her phone and looked at the time- "…5 o'clock in the morning" she said, groggily sliding out of her bed and crawling across the landing. She was about to pick up the phone when Seth's had plucked the phone from the receiver.

"Hello…oh…yeah…ok…thanks…bye" Seth said, then he put the phone back down gently, leaving Amanda very, very confused. Suddenly Seth pulled Amanda into his arms. "No matter what time it is during the day, you always seem to be able to look gorgeous" Seth bent down to kiss Amanda, but Amanda put her hand between her face and Seth's, stopping him from kissing her.

"Seth, either your drunk; you've hit your head or…yeah you must be drunk" Amanda said wriggling out of his arms.

"No, I'm not drunk, and no, I haven't hit my head" Seth said following Amanda into the lounge.

"Then who was that on the phone?" Amanda said replacing some of the pillows with cleaner ones from a cupboard.

"It was Alice, she has seen the Volteri, they will be coming, not to here, but to the Cullen's house. Apparently they are getting impatient, Renesme will be coming to pick you up" he said pulling Amanda back into his arms.

"Are you going to be coming?" Amanda asked.

"No, apparently, the treaty still applies" He said stopping Amanda from wriggling away. Seth lifted Amanda's chin and pressing his warm lips to hers. Amanda was enjoying the closed mouth kiss, when Seth suddenly forced her mouth open, she could feel his warm breath in her mouth. There was a sudden knock at the door, Amanda broke away and ran to the door. Seth sank back into the nearest chair, feeling very annoyed.

Amanda yanked the door open and standing on her door step was Renesme, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Amanda" she said stepping in the house and pulling Amanda into a hug. "Wolf boy here?" She giggled.

"You obviously know the answer" Amanda said pulling Renesme through to the lounge.

"Hey Seth" Renesme called from the lounge door. Seth grunted a greeting at her. "What's wrong with him?" She asked turning to Amanda. Amanda just shrugged.

"Come on Amanda, we need to go" Renesme said pulling Amanda back to the front door.

"Bye Seth" Amanda called, closing the front door behind her.

She turned around, and in her drive way she saw a silver car, with Edward seated behind the wheel.

Amanda stepped into the car behind Renesme, she closed the door, then Seth came running out of the house.

"Wait, Amanda" he called, walking round to where she was sitting. Amanda rolled down the window and looked up at Seth. Seth bent down and pressed his lips to Amanda's, then slid his hand round the back of her head so that she didn't wriggle away. This time Seth pulled away first when Edward honked the horn.

"I love you Amanda" Seth said stepping away from the car.

"I love you too" she said leaning out of the car window, but Seth wasn't close enough. Then he stepped forward, as is he knew what she was thinking. Then she placed her hand over his heart, he placed his warm hand over hers and they sighed in unison. Amanda sat back in the car, then Edward pulled away from the house and Amanda watched as Seth's face filled with sorrow.

Through out the short journey from la push to the Cullen's house, in Fork, Renesme quizzed Amanda about her favourite colour, and other random things.

"Amanda, you smell like dog" Edward said matter-of-factly.

Renesme answered for Amanda "Well wouldn't you expect that? Father" that stopped Edward talking completely.

Eventually they made it to the Cullen's house. Amanda was helped out of the car by Renesme, and was showed into the house by her.

Amanda followed Renesme into what looked like the living room, at least it had the features of a living room, with a flat screen TV, a sofa and two arm chairs.

Renesme pulled Her over to where Alice and Bella were sitting, they seamed to be bent over a chess board.

"Jasper stop cheating" Bella said concentrating on her next move.

Renesme sat down next to Bella, then she tugged on Amanda's arm, making her sit down.

"Nessie, your friends giving me a head ache" Jasper said standing up and walking over to the TV, where Emmet was watching an American football game.

"Edward, what does he mean?" Bella asked, as Edward sat down where jasper had just been.

"Amanda is immune to his power" Edward said.

"He can control modes, rite?" Amanda asked.

"Jessie told you?"

"Yep"

"You learn very quickly" Edward said.

"You already noticed" Amanda said sarcastically.

Amanda suddenly begun to feel light headed and needed some fresh air, so she walked out the front door and sat on the steps out side. After a while Renesme followed her. She came and sat down next to her.

"why did you leave?" She asked turning to Amanda.

"I don't know, I just felt a little light headed" she answered, looking out across what little horizon there was before it was a large forest.

"Carlisle is a doctor, he might be able to help" Renesme was about to stand up, but Amanda pulled her back down.

"I just need to be close to the elements" Amanda said standing up and walking towards the forest.

"My parents won't let you go by yourself" Renesme said running after her.

"well then, by all means come" Amanda said not turning around. Soon Amanda was walking along side Renesme through the dark forest of forks


	11. trackers instinct

Author's note: hope you have liked the last chapter, keep commenting and keep reading. hope u like the chapter.

The snow begun to fall. Renesmee could feel the soft snow flakes as they settled upon her face.

"Amanda! This is an accident waiting to happen" Called Renesmee, slamming into a low hanging branch, which knocked her off of her feet.

Amanda wasn't listening and had quickened her pace, leaving a nervous Renesmee behind.

"Amanda? Amanda!" Amanda had climbed so far into the forest that she was no longer visible, even with Renesmee eyes site. "Guess I'll just sit here and wait" She sighed, slid down a ear by tree and pulled her jacket closer around her.

"Come on Nessie, I found Jacob-tracks" Amanda said shaking Renesmee's shoulder.

Dazed and disorientated Renesmee pulled herself to her feet and stumbled after Amanda.

"Look" Exclaimed Amanda, pulling Renesmee to the tracks. "There were two of them, They were running then one of them fazed, 'cause look" she pulled Renesmee to a set of human foot prints "The tracks seem fresh, so I would guess that they were here some time yesterday evening, then-"

"That impossible" cried Renesmee "They wouldn't have come over the Quileute border" Renesmee suddenly stopped, because Amanda was looking at her, anger and annoyance pulling at her face.

"Thank you" Amanda said turning back to the prints in the wet soil.

"One more question, how can you read all this in just tracks?"

"Pacing around outside in the small forests that were in and around Walthamstow did have it's advantages, you could call it a… trackers instinct. Any way. Then the tracks lead to a tree, were there is blood splattered over the trunk of the tree, then the second set disappears" Amanda finished, a frown setting on her face.

"Amanda" Renesmee said shakily "those aren't Jacob tracks" Renesmee started to walk back through the forest, back towards the house, pulling Amanda along behind her.

Suddenly-when they were a safe distance from the house-Renesmee turned around and looked straight into Amanda's eyes. Amanda was about to speak, but Renesmee spoke first.

"Those tracks are from a werewolf, the real ones that come out at on a full moon. Alec-I think-had them wiped out, but he obviously didn't get all of them"

#

"That's impossible Renesmee" Edward said pacing the room.

"But I saw them, as clearly as I see you. They were there, why can't you believe me?" Renesmee grumbled twiddling her hair.

"But He had them wiped out…it's impossible…you must have made a mistake…"

"It's not impossible Edward" Said Bella pulling of her gloves, that were caked in snow. "I had Jacob check them, and they didn't smell right"

"So does that mean some ones dead?" Esme said, putting Amanda's cup of tea down on the glass coffee table before she spilt it over Carlisle. Amanda mouthed thanks to Esme, and Esme gave a grateful smile back.

"There was someone admitted into the hospital today, they said that it looked as if her had been attached by an animal. I didn't get his name but there will be posters going up soon"

Amanda had been unusually quiet, and it looked as if she had gone into what looked like a trance, but it was just Amanda's way of deep thinking.

There was a buzzing inside her head, getting louder and louder. it was a bad buzzing, the kind when you anger a bee.

"Amanda? Amanda?" Said Renesmee, shaking her shoulder. Amanda blinked and shook her head, then looked at Renesmee.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You looked a bit…out of it…like you were day dreaming" Renesmee exclaimed, carefully watching Amanda, as if she was about to faint.

"That's me deep thinking. But I have done worse, I started talking to my self." She smirked at the memory of her parents scared faces as they tried to wake her up.

"Amanda. You saw something, what was it?" Edward asked.

"I saw a werewolf killing someone, then I saw vampires, with blood red eyes, they were bearing 5 burdens. All there burdens were dead or as close as you could get." She said, just realising what she had told them.

Amanda felt tears welling up in her eyes, but forced them back.

"It can't be true, that's impossible, they can't have already changed them" Renesmee said, walking round to comfort Amanda.

"It's not as impossible as first thought" Alice said pointing out the window.

In the falling snow stood the Volturi, they had 5 "burdens" that were writhing, maybe from pain or, maybe from cold it was hard to determine.

Every one saw were Alice was pointing and gasped.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward went out to meet them. There was a Brief discussion. Jasper could feel the tension that had mounted, so he made every one relax, and this time he was able to change Amanda's emotions too.

"Why did they come? They already have my family. What was the point in coming for me?" Amanda asked, watching the Volturi as they walked gracefully to the steps.

"Because they love your power the best, they didn't think that there would be any…disruptions, so as you can tell…Jessie isn't alive any more" Alice said, he arms crossed over her arms.

Then front door was gracefully pushed open, and the Volturi entered. Amanda felt a cold breeze chill her too the bone, then she stood up and went to confront the Volturi.


	12. struggling aginst stone pillars

Autors note: there may have been some confusion of certain names in the last chapter or two, i don't know. keep reading and commenting xD

The Cullens to one side of their humungoeus lounge, except for Renesmee , who was stood at Amanda's side.

"I wondered if I would ever get to see you Amanda. It has been such a long time, and I have heard so much about you from your family. They seem to be progressing well" Said Aro sliding gracefully towards Amanda. He was tall, about three to four inches taller than Amanda, but what was most distinct about him was the blood red eyes. Amanda could look into those eyes and see nothing but an endless world of pain.

"You monster!" Renesmee Screamed jumping for Aro's throat.

Suddenly Felix stepped in front of Renesmee. Her figure colliding against his was like the rumble of thunder. Soon Felix had Renesmee's arms clamped behind her back, she tried to struggling, but it was like struggling against two stone pillars, she wasn't going to get any were.

"Ah, My dear, but are you not a monster, well, half monster, as well" Aro said giving her a sly smile.

Renesmee struggled again in Felix's , but then settled for babyishly sticking her tongue out at Aro.

"Amanda you seem to have evaded the grasp of the Volturi, but I do have to admit , we did send out a rather … inadequate man-shall we say-to fetch you" Aro laid a hand on Amanda's cheek an gasped.

"Well…It seems that it is impossible for me to read such a strong, healthy mind as yours. You Mind is not a shield…more of a locked door. You just need to have the right key" Aro had circled Amanda and was breathing down her neck, but he also seemed to be breathing in her sent, to Amanda it was weird, but to Aro it was normal.

"Aro, we are wasting time. We came here for one reason, but wee seem to have gotten no where" Caius announced stepping towards Aro.

"Yes" Aro commented under his breath "Edward" Said Aro beckoning Edward towards him. Edward stepped away from Bella, reassuring her that he would be ok. Edward walked forward and placed his hand in Aro's.

"Well isn't that interesting" Aro said, his eyes snapping open and concentrating on Amanda. "You have a great power, and to stay human would be a waste" Aro let go off Edward's hand.

"No!" Renesmee shouted, she wriggled out of Felix's grasp, ran over to Amanda and stood between her and Aro. "I can guess what you thinking, and you not allowed to do it"

"Why not?" Asked Aro confusion lining his perfect features.

Renesmee sighed before answering his question, Edward-reading her mind-half smiled. "Seth has imprinted on her" She sighed.

"What?!" Amanda said alarmed.

"The dog?" Rosaline giggled.

"But Renesmee, letting her stay human is such a waste to her powers" Aro said studying Amanda's expression.

"Your not allowed to, unless you want an angry pack of vampires and wolves on you" Renesmee said smirking.

"If they are ready in time, I will have no worries" He said. He was talking about Amanda's family as if they were science experiments.

Amanda clutched at her chest, she could now feel a deep hurt inside her chest, it was like some one had ripped her heart out. She could feel it beating somewhere outside of her body, but she couldn't see it.

"If you want to change her you will have to go through me first" She said pulling Amanda behind her.

Bella suddenly cried out in alarm at Renesmee's challenge towards the Volturi, Edward had to hold Bella back. Edward knew the Voltuir well and didn't like being confronted, so it was most likely tha6t they wouldn't hurt Renesmee. But that was most likely, not definitely.

"Aro" Jane cried, leaning over the five bodies. "they have nearly finished"

"Oh well that's interesting" Aro said in surprise, turning around and pushing past the guards towards the bodies. "Quicker than normal humans" He said in astonishment.

Amanda felt sobs rising in her chest. Soon her sobs were voiced, and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Renesmee could see her hurt and let Amanda spill tears onto her t-shirt.

Carlisle pushed through the volturi guard and walked after Aro, Carlisle had more experience in the change of vampires to human, and was going to offer his experience to the volturi as help.


	13. MemORy

Amanda's memory wasn't clear. There wasn't much that she remembered.

There was one thing she did know. She knew that she now sat on the cold stone steps outside her house, tears streaming down her face, every so often she would lift the sleeve of her jumper to wipe away tears, but with every wipe she could remember more.

_The smashing of glass…the crashing of the forest… the screams as trees were ripped from the ground…_

_The black blood thirsty eyes of her once loving family…the glistening of the venom coated fangs…The deathly darkness, always the darkness…no light just the darkness of the eyes._

Aro had said that her family was "Evolution in the making". What was that supposed to mean? Evolution in the making? What ever he had meant, it really didn't matter to Amanda. Amanda was now going to take her life one step at a time now.

Ok. One. She was going to get the huge shard of glass out of her arm.

Amanda had been unconsciously holding her arm to her chest, she had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding.

Her shirt was covered in her red blood, and the cut that went from half was down her forearm to the crease of her elbow, was still bleeding. With Amanda's paper white skin, the cut looked even worse.

_The beauty and blood thirst of her families faces_…

_One step at a time Amanda, one step at a time_ Amanda told her self, getting to her feet and pressing her arm closer to her chest.

Amanda staggered inside her house and headed for the medicine cupboard. More tears fell down her face as she remembered how her mother would place everything, in alphabetical order.

Amanda pulled a bandage from the cupboard and walked over to the sink.

"My mother would have killed me if she knew what I was doing" She said through gritted teeth.

Amanda eased the glass from her arm and laid it in the sink. She winced as the glass was pulled out.

Shaking her head she wrapped the bandage tightly around her arm. Then she made her way up to her room, she flung open at draw and yanked out her sesame street t-shirt.

Amanda then flung her blood soaked t-shirt into her bedroom bin. Another wince.

_The look on her brothers face as he lunged for her throat…_

Suddenly Amanda begun to feel faint.

_Don't__faint__ Amanda, __please__don't__faint._ She pulled her self up on the bed.

Suddenly the blackness of unconsciousness over came her, and Amanda lay there bleeding onto her deep purple covers.

#

Amanda's head was pounding by the time she woke up. The first thing her eyes fell upon was a bright white light, it stung her eyes. So She rolled over and closed her eyes before her they could adjust.

Then her eyes fell upon Seth sat on a Stoll that obviously to small for him. He had folded his hands together as if praying, and had his head bent down.

Amanda groaned and tried to pull her self up on her bad arm, but fell back because of the pain.

At the sound of Amanda moving, Seth looked up at her his eyes sparkling with love.

"Amanda" he gasped, helping her sit up.

"Hi" she said groggily. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light "I'm not in a hospital am I?"

"No" Seth chuckled, jumping onto the gap beside Amanda.

"Good" said Amanda, she suddenly gasped and pulled her arm to her chest.

_The way the Volturi guard had to pull the her family away from Amanda…_

Amanda felt a pang of hurt as more memories came flooding back to her.

"Amanda" Renesmee squealed, rushing into the room and giving Amanda a hug

"Hi Nessie" Amanda said, half smiling as she hugged Renesmee with her good arm. "How are you?"

"Why are you asking me? Your worse off. You were losing so much blood. If it weren't for Seth, you could have died" She said.

Seth begun to blush but bowed his head so that it was less visible.

"Have to go now Amanda, bye" Renesmee said before exiting the room.

A couple of second later Jacob entered, with Jared, Embry and Quil trailing behind.

"How are you?" they asked her, individually giving her a hug.

"No I'm fine" Amanda replied dismissing there worry.

"Seth has been at your side all the time that you were asleep" Said Jacob, matter-of-factly.

"How long was I out?" Amanda said annoyed.

"About 24 hours" Said Seth, kissing Amanda lightly on the forehead.

Amanda looked down at her arm, she admired the stitches that held together the cut.

_The deep growl that sounded like the rumble of thunder, but it was coming from Charlie's chest…_

Amanda shook her head trying to wipe away the bad memories.

The wolf boys left the room, then Amanda flung her legs over the side of her bed and tried to stand up. She was a bit shaky and nearly fell over but was caught by Seth.

Amanda stretched and pulled open her curtains. It was raining out side. She just laughed at the sight and pulled the curtains together again.

Amanda turned around and Seth was standing behind her, he laid his hands on her cheeks then bent his head down and kissed her.

_Being flung through a glass window…_


	14. Soccer or Football

The cold spray of the salty sea filled Amanda's hair with sparkling diamonds of water. Suddenly Amanda's was rugby tackled by Seth, then he lifted her so that she was balanced on his muscular shoulder. Amanda laughed and screamed with joy as she tried to wriggle free of his grip.

Eventually-after what felt like a 30 mile hike- Seth put Amanda back down on her feet. Amanda then slumped to the floor, crossed her legs, crossed her arms and stared up at Seth, annoyed.

"What's the matter with you?" he said sitting down beside her.

"I don't know." Amanda said pulling at a blade of grass at her feet.

As Amanda bent forward to pick another piece of grass, her thick hair feel in front of her face. Then she felt Seth's warm hand pull back her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"What's imprinting?" Amanda suddenly asked, startling Seth as she suddenly flung her head sideways.

"Well…" Seth begun, stretching out his legs and lying back on his arms. "…It's really hard to explain" He said standing up, then pulling Amanda to her feet as well.

"But seriously, what is it?" She asked again, her arm swinging with his as they walked along the beach.

"I don't know" he shrugged. "I just accepted it as something that happens"

After a minute Seth walked a little way up the beach and sat down, then he patted the space next to him. Amanda skipped over and sat down next to him, then watched the waves as they crashed onto the beach.

"Amanda?" Seth asked turning to face Amanda. "I wondered…as you don't exactly live with your family any more…well…maybe you wanted to come live with me?"

Amanda didn't answer the question, and just stared at Seth. It was like she had been frozen in time.

Seth stretched out his hand to touch Amanda. She had gone stone cold and looked whiter than usual.

"Amanda. Amanda" Seth said shaking her shoulder.

"Yes?" she said breathing again.

"Do you want to come live with me?" Seth asked again, holding Amanda's hands in his.

"Is your mother okay with that?"

"Yes, she said that it's fine" Seth replied watching Amanda's expression change.

"What about Leah?" It was as if Amanda was trying to think of as many obstacles as possible.

"She didn't care, any way it doesn't matter if she likes it or not, I only listen to my mum".

"Well…" Amanda said biting her lips. "I don't know Seth…isn't it a bit weird?...living with you boyfriend an' all…I'd feel a bit awkward…like I was putting a burden on you"

"Oh…well the offer is always there if you need it?" Seth said standing up and walking back up the beach.

The Weather seemed to change with her mood. She now felt really bad for rejecting Seth's offer, and with that, rain begun to pour and the clouds turned black.

"Hey Amanda" Jacob called through the rain, running down the beach towards her. "Where is Seth?"

Amanda Just shrugged her shoulder glumly.

"Well you need to get out of this rain" Jacob said helping Amanda to stand up. "Get into the car. I'll be back in two seconds" Said Jacob reassuring Amanda.

Amanda nodded, pulling Jacob's coat closer around her. Then Jacob ran off into the forest and was back as quick as he had said.

There was no more communication as Jacob drove Amanda to his house, then helped her out of his car and lead her through to his house.

"This should be ok, it's the smallest I have" Jacob said, chucking deep blue t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts at her. Then he threw a black belt at Amanda and Pushed her into his room. Jacob closed the curtains and closed the door behind him.

Amanda's head was spinning, she had to clear her mind with some deep breaths before she made any effort towards getting changed.

Once she was done, she went and found Jacob. He wasn't hard to find.

He was sat in his front room watching a 'soccer' match. The game was between Chelsea and Man United, how he got English TV Amanda did not know.

"Oh, your changed" Jacob said turning away from the TV. "I wondered if you could tell me how this game works? They call it football, but over here we call it soccer, what's the difference?"

"Ermm…I don't think there is any difference, just the name I guess." She said sitting down cross-legged on the sofa beside him.

"What about rugby and 'American' football?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, well apart from the fact that in 'American' football you wear padding and in rugby you don't. it's just the difference between the US and the UK."

"Jacob?" Embry called, pocking his head round the corner of the front room door.

"Hi Embry" Jacob said, grinning.

Embry walked into the Front room followed by Quil.

"Hi Amanda" Embry nodded. "Seth is really upset, he's been howling. Apparently Leah's is coming to find you"

"Thanks, fill me with happiness why don't you" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Well Amanda isn't the happiest of bunnies either. I found her on the beach in the pouring rain" Jacob said, hitting Embry round the back of the head.

Amanda curled up into the smallest ball possible, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

_I knew I shouldn't have said that…_Amanda told herself.


	15. Dejavu the final chapter

The final chapter

"Well, I'm going to go see Nessie" Said Amanda, standing up and stretching. Amanda walked out of the front room, pulled on her shoes and stepped out side.

"What?!" Jacob said jumping up from the floor and following her outside. "How are you going to get there? There are werewolves in that forest! You'll get eaten!"

"Well…one, if you haven't noticed yet, I do actually have the power over the old elements. Two, I would rather have the chance of getting killed by a werewolf, than getting killed by Leah"

"How are you getting there?"

"It's called walking, you have to use your legs" Amanda said sarcastically. "And like I said before, I really don't want to be killed by Leah"

"She wouldn't be allowed to kill you…ok…If your really that desperate I will drive you" Jacob sighed, showing Amanda to his car.

"Amanda" said Jacob, watching the trees do by the car.

"Yes?" she asked turning towards him.

"Why did you say no to Seth's offer?" he asked, hiding his face incase she had a sudden out burst.

"I thought that it would be weird…living with him…it's just …I was thinking about what my parents had always said" she answered looking out the window again.

" What did they say?" Jacob asked, sounding very interested.

"It's a stupid saying…They told me that 'if a boy wants to live with you before he has proposed, then he really doesn't want just your company' but it's a stupid saying" she answered, curious as to why he asked but not bothering to voice it.

"You do know that Seth would never-".

"like I said it's a stupid saying…why do you even care?" Amanda said, getting annoyed with Jacob.

"I'm allowed to ask , or am I not " It was a rhetorical question and Amanda made no effort to think of an answer.

"Amanda…Sorry for annoying you… but I have another question….I know your listening…any way…my dad has been worried about you...these aren't me words they are his…he wondered if you wanted to say with us?...me and him….my sisters are practically never here so there wouldn't be space problems….any way…my dad said that if you say yes, he will put me on the sofa and put up in my room. So what do you say?" there was a very, very long silence before Amanda turned around, sighed and answered Jacob.

"I wouldn't hurt to say yes…Which means yes in English" she said, laughing at Jacob's confused expression. "You just remind me of a older brother" She said still chuckling.

#

"I thought when you said no, that you meant you were going to leave" Seth said looking bewildered at What Amanda was saying.

Amanda just laughed and joined in with the rest of the party celebrating a Emily's birthday.

Suddenly Seth pulled Amanda into his arms.

"Never leave me" He said kissing Amanda.

"Never" she agreed and kissed him back.

Author's note:thanks to every one who has been reviewing this story....hope you liked it. None of these characters belong to me, only: Amanda, Charlie, nick, mr and ms Smith (Amanda's parents), Jessie, Sarah and Alex.


End file.
